digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Impmon (Demondestined)
Impmon is Ronan Kiely's partner in Digimon Demondestined. Impmon is actually the Beelzemon who freed the other digimon partners from The Seven Great Demon Lords. Him and Tsukaimon do not get along unlike their partners who are brothers and do everything together. Appearance Impmon is an Evil Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological imp. It has an appearance like a demon's child. It loves pranks, so it enjoys seeing the embarrassed appearances of its opponents. Also, it is said that when Impmon appears, electrical appliances temporarily go crazy, so an electronic image going out of order or ceasing to function might be because Impmon was pulling a prank. Although it is a Digimon that loves mischief and malice, it never toadies to the strong, but stands up to them with a strong attitude. However, the truth is that it has a lonely side. Description Impmon first meats Ronan when he brings him to the digital world. Impmon, Ronan, Peter, and the other digimon partners, excluding Tsukaimon free Sean, Diana, Eric and Rachael from ShadowLeomon's prison. He is the sixth digimon partner to digivolve to the champion level. Other Forms The name "Impmon" refers to only the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Impmon gains the ability to digivolve into a number of more powerful forms (each with a different name). However, the Rookie form remains as the most common and preferred form, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Yaamon Yaamon is Impmon's in-training level. He Dedigivolves to this form after tough battles in his Mega or Ultimate form. Attacks *'Rolling Black': Forms a ball of darkness and shoots it at the opponent. |- | IceDevimon IceDevimon is Impmon's champion form. He is the sixth of the digidestineds partners to digivolve to this form. In this form he is cold and uncaring but always tries to protect Ronan. Attacks *'Frozen Claw' (Frost Claw): Slashes enemies with his sharp claws. *'Avalanche Claw' (Icy Shower): Releases a barrage of icicles from his wings. *'Tundra Freeze' (Zero Freeze): Fires a freezing beam from his eyes. *'Evil Wing' (Razor Wing): Similar to Devimon's attack. |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | SkullSatamon SkullSatamon is Impmon's ultimate level. He is the third of the digidestineds partners to digivolve to the ultimate level. In this form he constantly makes jokes to make the others feel bad and lives only to destroy his enemies no matter the cost. Attacks *'Nail Bone': Fires a powerful light from the jewel at the end of its staff, disrupting and obliterating the opponent's data. *'Skull Hammer' |- | Beelzemon Beelzemon is Impmon's mega form. He is the first of the digidestineds partners to digivolve to the mega level. He is the actual demon lord Beelzemon and freed the other digimon partners from the other Seven Great Demon Lords. Attacks *'Darkness Claw': Raises a claw overhead and then cuts the opponent to pieces. *'Double Impact': Rapid-fires the Berenjena. *'Heartbreak Shot' |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Beelzemon Blast Mode Beelzemon Blast Mode is Impmon's burst mode. He is the first of the digidestinds partners to achieve the burst mode. In this form he retains the personality he has as Impmon. Attacks *'Corona Blaster' (Death Slinger): Fires a destructive wave from the Blaster. *'Corona Destroyer' (Chaos Flare): Draws a magic circle before itself, then fires destructive waves toward the center. |- |